Written In The Stars
by RaNdOm Hp FaN
Summary: In one battle, Severus Snape had everyone he ever loved ripped from him. His mentor, his godson, and his lover. But when fate offers him a second chance, what will he do for his own happiness?
1. Memories and Regrets

**Disclaimer:  No, I don't own this.  Let me know if you do find out that I own it though… royalties would help me pay for uni.  **

  
**Written in the Stars**

**By: RaNdOm Hp FaN**

_"Is it written in the stars   
Are we paying for some crime   
Is that all that we are good for   
Just a stretch of mortal time   
For some God's experiment   
In which we have no say   
In which we're given paradise   
But only for a day…"_

--"Written in the Stars" from Aida.  (no, not mine either, but an awesome accompaniment to this fic.)  
  
Part One: Memories and Regrets

            A lonely figure walked the cemetery that housed the dead heroes of the Order of the Phoenix.  Most of the names meant little to him as he passed them.  Certainly, he had known these people… fought beside them, even if he had hated them.  They were narrow-minded, prejudiced and had hated him regardless of his actions; if they had ever known of the love he held for one of his former students, they would both have been ostracized, if not banished completely.  

            So, silently, Severus Septimus Snape stalked between the gleaming alabaster sepulchers, and paused one by one at the markers of the three people he missed the most.  The first was the one person they never thought they would lose.  Albus Dumbledore was stronger than either life or death, so it seemed.  They were wrong.

            Albus Dumbledore died protecting Harry Potter, allowing the boy who lived to strike the final blow.  He was the man who had saved Severus' life in the first purges, given him a job, trusted and advised him.  And now he was gone.  He owed the man much, but not everything.

Albus Dumbledore

December 25, 1842- June 24, 1998

"Death is but the next great adventure…"

Beloved Headmaster, Mentor, Friend

Hero

"I've come as promised Albus.  It's over.  I haven't been arrested, due mostly to Minerva's stubbornness… The purges will not be pretty this time around.  Not with Fudge in prison too.  McGonagall received the position as Headmistress, as you requested, and she has asked me to be Deputy Headmaster.  I tried to refuse, but you know how stubborn she is.  One would think that you encouraged it," he said, disapprovingly.  "I don't think I ever said thank you enough for all you did for me, Albus.  You taught me; you saved me from my enemies and myself.  I only hope that I can touch one life the way that you touched thousands.  Goodbye, old friend."

            The cemetery was empty, not because of the lack of love others showed for its occupants, but because it was so early in the morning.  Snape had wanted to be alone.  But even he could not escape his memories.  Or his regrets.

            The next headstone was one that he had picked personally.  Another spy for the Light.  But only 18 years old.

Draco Lucien Malfoy

March 17, 1980-June 24, 1998

Slytherin, Seeker, Godson

"Death is only the beginning…"

            "Hello, Draco.  I have missed you.  It's so quiet here without you."  He scoffed goodnaturedly.  "It goes without saying, there were times these past 7 years that I thought you'd never shut up."  Severus knelt, brushing the words gently.  "I'm so sorry, Draco.  For leading you to this.  Killed by a vampire.  Being a spy.  You were only a boy.  What was I thinking?"

            _"You are aware that should you disobey Lucius on this matter, you will not merely be disowned, but your life placed in jeopardy," Snape said, lifting a stern eyebrow._

_            16-year-old Draco Malfoy stood proudly in front of his godfather's desk.  His shoulders were squared and his chin lifted in defiance.  "I know.  But I also know that I have no desire to serve Voldemort, nor acquiesce to Father's wishes."  _

_            It was true… in recent years, Draco had become his own man.  Independent and ambitious.  But along with those two attributes had come two more: defiance, and stubbornness…  Those would serve him well, once his father let go.  "If that is your decision, Draco, I must insist upon your transfer.  I know of a school of magic in Canada that would be happy to have you.  Your safety would be assured there.  I will speak to the Headmaster on this matter."_

_            Draco's proud façade melted into an air of shock.  "What?" he choked.  "No, Severus, I can't leave!"_

_            "If you stay, you will lose your life.  If you leave England, you at least have a chance.  A chance, may I remind you that does not exist for you in Britain as long as Voldemort still holds sway over your father.  And I cannot protect you.  I am unable to do so," Severus stated more harshly than he had intended.  _

_            "Because you're a Death Eater?"_

_            "No.  Because I am a spy, Draco.  I conduct espionage for the side of Light, on the activities of Voldemort's allies," he explained gravely._

_            Draco's jaw dropped.  "You're joking."_

_            "You don't know how many times I wish that I were.  And outside these walls, no one knows what I do.  Especially your father.  I… can't let them use you against me.  So why can't you go?"_

_            Draco's fingers fumbled with his left sleeve, and he pulled it up to reveal the Mark._

_            Severus' heart plummeted._

_            "I was marked on my birthday.  I cannot leave, Severus.  But I never chose this.  So what am I supposed to do now?"_

            "I'm sorry.  It should have been me, child.  You were so brave, I almost mistook you for a Gryffindor.  I miss you.  Your courage, your support, your charm, your wit.  I wish I could have gone before in your place.  I'd have died for any of my Slytherins you know?  If only you would have listened to me, you may have been unhappy, but at least you'd be by my side now."  Quietly, he pressed his forehead to the stone marker.  "But you're not.  I hope you found the peace you sought for," he said, his voice cracking.  "Good bye, my dragon."

            Severus pushed back and stood, feet nearly faltering with his first step.  There was one last person to see, and it would be the hardest.  Looking at his feet, he saw that the grass here was green…

            _But that day, the fields were covered in blood and littered with the bodies of the dead._

            He looked up.  Tonight, it was clear.  You could see every star in the sky…

            _It was raining the day of the battle.  After closing Draco's lifeless grey eyes, Snape looked up, to see a dark cloaked figure near where he had last seen his teenage companion.  He raced toward it, wand drawn.  It was one of Voldemort's ilk… one of the vampires, like the one that killed Draco.  Face contorting in anger, he raised his wand and shot a bolt of green light at it, knocking it away._

_            Snape raced to the body and fell to his knees, wiping soaked ebony tresses from his eyes.  "Shit."_

_            His student's wand was snapped, and he lay limply on the ground 6 feet from it.  Blood soaked the grass, pooling from gaping wounds in his chest and a slash across his beautiful throat.  His breathing was erratic, and his eyes were tightly shut.  _

_            "Oh, my love," Severus said, his voice cracking._

_            The teen's eyes fluttered open.  A weak smile came across his face, as blood dripped from his lips._

_            "Gods no," he said, taking the boy into his arms.  He stared into the expressive eyes of the one he loved.  And all Severus could see was a mixture of love, joy and pain.  All he could hear was the ragged breathing of his only love.  _

_            What had they done to deserve this?  For the first time in his life, Severus was happy… and his lover was too.  Voldemort was defeated, and now they were going to be separated again.  "It can't happen this way…"_

_            Soft fingers rested lightly upon the Potions Master's lips.  "Shh."  It was soft, barely audible, in the battle field, but it carried the weight of the ages._

_            Severus took them from his lips and wrapped them tightly in his hand.  _

_            The teen's breathing became more erratic and the teen's face looked like porcelain as the blood drained from it.  His lips became purple, fading to blue, and Severus' heart broke.  _

_            The dying man's eyes closed.  "I… love…you… Sev," he rasped.  He then gave two final breaths and then his hand went limp as he did not breathe again.  _

_            Tears fell freely and Snape sobbed, ignoring the burning fires, and groans of the wounded.  He held his fallen angel… now an angel in truth… and with trembling fingers, he traced a faint lightning bolt shaped scar._

**TBC…**

This fanfic wasn't inspired by Aida, by any means, but the example of tragic love exists both places.  Anyways, let me know what you think.  And thanks to my awesome beta Katy999.   The coolest beta I have ever had.

RHF


	2. The Other Half of My Soul

_A/N  For all disclaimer jockeys, see the first posting._

**Previously…******

_            Snape raced to the body and fell to his knees, wiping soaked ebony tresses from his eyes.  "Shit."_

_            His student's wand was snapped, and he lay limply on the ground 6 feet from it.  Blood soaked the grass, pooling from gaping wounds in his chest and a slash across his beautiful throat.  His breathing was erratic, and his eyes were tightly shut.  _

_            "Oh, my love," Severus said, his voice cracking._

_            The teen's eyes fluttered open.  A weak smile came across his face, as blood dripped from his lips._

_            "Gods no," he said, taking the boy into his arms.  He stared into the expressive eyes of the one he loved.  And all Severus could see was a mixture of love, joy and pain.  All he could hear was the ragged breathing of his only love.  _

_            What had they done to deserve this?  For the first time in his life, Severus was happy… and his lover was too.  Voldemort was defeated, and now they were going to be separated again.  "It can't happen this way…"_

_            Soft fingers rested lightly upon the Potions Master's lips.  "Shh."  It was soft, barely audible, in the battle field, but it carried the weight of the ages._

_            Severus took them from his lips and wrapped them tightly in his hand.  _

_            The teen's breathing became more erratic and the teen's face looked like porcelain as the blood drained from it.  His lips became purple, fading to blue, and Severus' heart broke.  _

_            The dying man's eyes closed.  "I… love…you… Sev," he rasped.  He then gave two final breaths and then his hand went limp as he did not breathe again.  _

_            Tears fell freely and Snape sobbed, ignoring the burning fires, and groans of the wounded.  He held his fallen angel… now an angel in truth… and with trembling fingers, he traced a faint lightning bolt shaped scar._

And now on with the story…  (You didn't think that I would end it there, did you?)

_Chapter Two: The Other Half of My Soul_

_            "Never wonder what I'll feel as living shuffles by _

_             You don't have to ask me and I need not reply _

_             Every moment of my life from now until I die _

_             I will think or dream of you and fail to understand _

_             How a perfect love can be confounded out of hand…"_

_                                                            --Radames, "Written in the Stars" from Aida_

            Severus fell to his knees amidst the flowers littering the grave of the boy hero.  Silently, he traced the words written on the monument.

Harry James Potter

31 July 1980 – 24 June 1998

Beloved Friend, Godson, Hero

"He lived only to show us the way…"

            The normally placid Potions Master wiped away an errant tear and looked down, as though ashamed.  "You never let me say it, you know?  Not once, in all our time together.  I know you'd been hurt before.  By your family… your friends.  And you never wanted to be let down if I didn't mean it.  But I did, my dearest love.  I still do, and I always will.  I love you, Harry James Potter, and I await the day that we're together once more."

            He closed his onyx eyes and remembered that previous February.  It had been their second Valentine's Day, and of course, Harry had been inundated with Valentines from every girl (and several boys) in the school.  Apparently, their secret had still been safe.  But Harry had been forced to skip the evening's festivities due in part to a terrible cough.

_            Harry lay on a bed in the Hospital Wing, completely miserable.  He was flushed with fever, sweaty, and had been unable to speak most of the day._

_            "I can't tell you how refreshing it is to see you in here for something normal, Potter.  I mean, after 6 and a half years, I can't imagine how many times I wished that you would come to see me for something other than a near death experience," Pomfrey said, as she cast a temperature monitoring charm.  "Tsk, 39 degrees C.  I wonder where Severus is with that Febris potion."_

_            The doors opened quietly as Harry wished for Severus to hurry up.  The sooner he got better, the sooner he could escape Madame Pomfrey.  He inhaled as though to say something, then fell into a deep coughing fit that left him breathless as before, but with stabbing pains in his chest, arms, and stomach.  He rested against the pillows and tried to concentrate on anything but the woman's voice.  Harry turned his face to the windows and looked at the falling snow._

_            A cool cloth came to rest on Harry's forehead and wiped away the moisture.  "Well, Potter.  Next time I tell you that a snowball fight is unwise, perhaps you ought to listen," Sev said in his softest whisper._

_            "You're just jealous," Harry responded in a hoarse murmur.  He coughed slightly.  "Because you lost. Miserably."_

_            "If I lost, then why do I have to make you Potions?"_

_            The nurse came to Harry's bedside.  "Severus, did you bring the medicine?"_

_            Snape nodded.  "Yes.  I was attempting to give Mr. Potter a hand with his perspiration.  Also, Albus bade me invite you to the Valentine's feast.  It is scheduled to start in approximately 10 minutes."_

_            She looked affronted.  "I can't just leave Mr. Potter here."_

_            Sev raised an eyebrow.  "Indeed.  I commend your devotion to your most frequent patient.  However, you know Albus' requests are more like commands, and I am a fully qualified medi-wizard.  I believe I can handle a case of the 'sniffles', Poppy."  He sighed, then began in an acrid tone.  "Besides, if you believe for one moment that I will willingly subject myself to that pink and crimson monstrosity that is the Head Girl's idea of a decorated Great Hall, you are most sorely mistaken.  I merely thought that I would allow you to experience the… **festivities**," he said, scathingly._

_            She paused, sighing.  "I suppose it would be alright.  And I would be saving you from a fate worse than death.  If you can refrain from taking points from Gryffindor this time around?"_

_            Severus glared.  "Pomfrey, please go.  I have a feeling he won't do much to upset me right now."_

_            The nurse nodded, and walked to the doors.  "If you need anything, just send one of the house-elves."_

_            Snape nodded, rifling through his pockets to find the vial of violet potion.  "Thought she'd never leave, Harry."_

_            Harry coughed, reaching for a tissue.  "I hate being sick.  Almost as much as I hate this place.  I mean, what if Voldemort came after me, right now?"_

_            Snape guided the teen to a sitting position.  "Then I would defend you… and in the unlikely event that I couldn't help, you could always sneeze on him."_

_            Harry glared as the Potions Master handed him the bottle._

_            "That was good.  Almost a passable glare, Harry.  Keep practicing."_

_            "Insufferable git," Harry said, before knocking back the potion.  He sputtered.  "Merlin, that's nasty tasting."_

_            "Do you think I made it that way, just for you?" Sev asked, pouring him a small cup of pumpkin juice.  "Drink this as well."_

_            Harry complied, laying back against the pillows as he handed the glass back to his lover.  "I was wondering if we would have any time to ourselves today."_

_            "Well, secret relationships are somewhat difficult to carry on when one is being watched.  A rather large pile of salutations, Harry.  Is there something you want to tell me?"_

_            "Yeah.  It's one short," he said, mischievously as Snape brushed the slick fringe from Harry's forehead.  _

_            "I told you last year.  I despise this holiday.  It is nothing but an excuse for people like Lockhart to experience a greater feeling of self-worth through the idol worshipping of brainless admirers.  It also helps to boost sales in sweet and flower shops,"  Sev scoffed.  "I believe the last time I received any type of Valentine's Day greeting was your second year.  From Lockhart, unsurprisingly.  But that was after I blasted him through the air with the Dueling Club."_

_            "That must have been greatly satisfying," Harry rasped, as he closed his eyes momentarily._

_            Sev wrung out the washcloth again.  "You have no idea," he said, wiping Harry's face gently.  "I have no idea why she put you in full pajamas, if you're running such a fever.  It's not like it's at all cold in this room."_

_            "It's Pomfrey."  As though those two words could explain everything in the cosmos.  "She's weird."_

_            Snape scoffed.  "And you could never be accused as such."_

_            "I'd argue with you, but you may have a point.  I merely wish to state that I am not the only weird person in this conversation."  Silently, Harry took Snape's hand in his.  "But I'm glad you're here, Sev.  I didn't want to be alone tonight."_

_            "Need to be told how much you are loved as well?"_

_            Harry shook his head groggily as the potion took effect.  "No.  But you did.  Te amo, Sev," he murmured as he fell asleep._

_            "I love you too, Harry."  _

            Sev reached into his robes and pulled out a white rose.  He held it in front of his eyes, examining it tenderly.  Quietly, he replaced it in a larger bouquet that he had brought.  "I know I told you that I hated flowers, but it was mostly due to my mother.  She insisted I learn what each stood for, so that I would never offend someone by sending the wrong flowers.  The edelweiss and Sweet William speak to your daring heart and gallantry.  You're a Gryffindor.  You have never lacked that, Harry.  The orange blossom speaks to your innocence, as does the white rose, but also to our love, that will last forever.  The pink and white roses mean that I love you still and I shall love you always.  And as for me?  I will wear a cedar leaf.  'I live for you.'"  Without flourish, Sev placed the flowers at the base and kissed the inscribed name.  "Till we meet again, my love," he said, voice breaking.  "Te amo, possessor cordis mei."

            All he could think of was never seeing verdant eyes or smelling Harry's scent, like lavender and oranges.  Two rebellious tears fell to the soft earth of the recent grave as Sev stood up and backed away.  In a split second, he was gone and the cemetery was as silent as the dead who rested in it.

--00--

5 months later…

            Severus Snape sat in the Staff Room, in a darkened corner, quill scratching angrily over a Hufflepuff's parchment.  He had long since abandoned red ink, as he couldn't stand the sight of it.  His normally long hair was pulled back into a hasty ponytail, and he paused only to dip the quill tip into a bottle of green ink.  He felt even that color tug at his heart, but he couldn't see any other color to use.  He sighed and looked at the clock before continuing.  Tonight had been the Halloween feast, and he had not even attended.  As he was Deputy Headmaster, Minerva would no doubt be angry with him.  He turned his attention back to the paltry attempt at an essay and continued the academic onslaught.

            "Severus?"

            He stiffened, completely aware of who it was, but did not look at her.  "Minerva."

            "Severus, did you even eat today?"

            He continued working.  "I fail to see what that has to do with anything, Minerva.  I'm working."  Sev knew he shouldn't have snapped at her like that.  He knew that much, but he couldn't help it.  The only thing worse than the Staff's disdain was the Staff's concern.

            She did not take the hint, instead inched closer and crossed her arms on top of an arm chair.  "Ever since you got back from holiday, you've been moody, sullen, silent… You asked me to move your quarters from the dungeons, I was happy to oblige.  It should have made it much easier to speak with you.  But you rarely talk to anyone except in class, you rarely eat, you never sleep, you wouldn't even go to Quidditch matches unless your team was playing.  What happened?  Honestly, you're scaring the Staff as well as the students!"

            Snape sighed.  "It's personal, Minerva!"

            "Severus Septimus Snape, you tell me now!" she yelled.

            He jumped, breaking the tip of his quill off.  "Damnit, Minerva!  It's none of your damn business," he snapped.

            "Is it Albus?"

            "No."

            "Draco, then?"  
            "No," he said, more forcefully.

            "Then who?"

            "My lover," he mumbled.

            Her eyes grew wider.  "I didn't… I mean, none of us knew…"

            "Of course not, Minerva.  That was the entire point.  Both of us knew how the majority of the Wizarding World feels on the subject of homosexuality.  He was more than a casual shag, more than a two date boyfriend.  He was the other half of my soul.  I couldn't stand to be in those rooms, knowing that he's not there anymore.  I can't sleep knowing that he's not in my arms, and that he won't be there when I wake up.  I can't stand the sight of red ink because at the end of the battle, my hands and robes were coated in his blood.  I can't stand to watch Quidditch because he played it so well.  I can't find any joy in what I once did.  In the same battle that I lost my mentor and friend as well as my godson, I lost him," he snapped pedantically.  "He died in my arms.  His last words were of our love.  And I never so much as got to tell him how much I loved him.  And it's eaten away at me ever since we buried him."

            "Oh my gods, Severus.  I'm so…"

            "Don't say 'sorry', Minerva.  I am not one of your Gryffindors.  I don't want to hear an apology for something not your fault.  I didn't say this for pity.  I told you this so that you and the rest of the Staff will leave me the fuck alone when I ask it."

            He stuffed his parchments under his arm and stalked off, leaving his broken quill and ink sitting beside a black journal as the door slammed shut.

            Minerva sighed, finding the book to be a Potions workbook.  She gathered his things and set them aside to await his return.

--00--

By the way, the language Severus and Harry are both using is Latin. Harry says 'I love you,' and Severus says, 'I love you, the possessor of my [heart or] soul.'

So… a bit on how Severus is coping.  Or more accurately, not coping.  Poor Sevvie.  Next chapter, we will have a visit from an old friend, Christmas Eve, and more plot exposition.  Hope you enjoyed this… and please review.

Thanks to my reviewers:

**Lady Maria, athenakitty** (in order: later, you'll see, maybe, and he's already dead), **Usagi**** Serenity Yui Cosmos (oh yes, definitely sure), **Katy999**, **Renae****** Nyx Hunter, **WhiteFox**, ****Maria, ****bluebird161221, ZetaStar, Bianca, slash-gurl50**

**To all of you who admitted to crying… I'm happy that I could make you cry, if that makes any sense… it means that I am connecting with you… even though I've never met any of you!!! :P  Anyways, there's bound to be some more fluff soon, but don't worry, I nearly have the manuscript done, so just have to transpose.  **

**S**

**RHF**


	3. A Visitor on All Hallow’s Eve

Part Three: A Visitor on All Hallow's Eve

            _"Wake me up inside. _

_            Wake me up inside. _

_            Call my name and save me from the dark. _

_            Bid my blood to run. _

_            Before I come undone. _

_            Save me from the nothing I've become._

_            Bring me to life…"_

            --"Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence

            Severus lay on a navy blue velvet couch, right arm draped over his eyes, and a bottle of vodka in his left.  His boots were tossed haphazardly against the door, and the papers he had carried littered the tiny desk that rested in his new drawing room.  He gently swirled the bottle around, before bringing it to his lips again.  He really shouldn't have blown up at Minerva that way.  She was just trying to be kind and considerate, but really, it was the first thing most people needed and it was the last thing Severus ever wanted.  Pity… the people he had loved never pitied him.  They understood him better than that.  Either that, or they had their own deeper pain to deal with.  "But, Gryffindors…" he said aloud.  "They never know when to quit."

            "Indeed.  One of our more endearing qualities, Severus," a cheerful and familiar voice countered.

            "Oh, do shut up.  I have no desire to have an argument with my own drunken stupor this evening."

            An amused chuckle was the immediate response.  "Severus, please.  I must speak with you."

            Sev lifted his elbow and his half-lidded eyes widened.  He gave a yelp and fell off the couch, spilling some of the vodka on himself in the process.  "Damn it Albus!!!!"

            The spirit merely floated in midair and lifted an inquisitive eyebrow at the normally controlled Potions Master laying on the floor in a disheveled heap.  "It is wonderful to see you as well, Severus."

            Sev got up too fast and nearly fell over as his head swam.  Bracing himself on the arm of the couch, he leaned down and picked up the bottle, trying to brush the clear liquid from his robes.  "I should have known that you would haunt me even after you were dead," he muttered.  "You did it so well in the time that I knew you as a living person."

            The ghost smiled.  "Severus, I have missed your rather acerbic wit in my absence… it is a pleasant memory.  I came because I needed to speak to the other members of our Inner Circle.  I cannot find some of them.  Where are they?"

            Severus swayed over to a table in order to set down the bottle.  "Well, Lupin is most likely still at St. Mungo's waiting for the other mutt.  Black hasn't woken up from his coma yet.  Minerva was in the Staff Lounge last I bitched at her.  I haven't been getting on with her well lately… nor the rest of the Staff for that matter."

            "And Harry?"

            The ghost flinched as the bottle shattered against the wall, and the clear liquid ran down the stones to the floor as Severus collapsed on the couch his head in his hands.  He made no move to explain, and Albus could sense that the dark wizard was in great pain.  

            "What, Severus?" he asked compassionately.

            "Harry's dead," he replied flatly.  "Bled to death on the battle field.  I can't even stand red ink any more, nor some of the reddish potions."

            "You must give considerably higher grades."

            Sev glared openly at the specter.  "Was there a point to this line of questioning?"

            "I had simply wanted to speak with him.  I have not seen him in the months since the battle, Severus.  I am nearly certain that he is not with us in the other realm," he admitted, floating closer.

            "What?!?" Sev roared.

            "He is not on our side of Death's barriers."  The spirit sighed.  "He must not have crossed over."

            "We buried him, Albus.  He died in my arms.  I heard his last words!"  The Potions Master was nearly shaking with rage.  "How the hell can you tell me that he has not crossed over?"

            "Severus, think.  What are the ways that a spirit can be bound to this realm?" Albus asked, not entirely certain of all the ways that could be covered with Darker magicks.

            "He could have been necromanced, or he didn't die… or he could be bound to a person with a Soul-Bond, in which case he would end up wherever that person was in that exact moment."

            Dumbledore frowned.  "Did you have a Soul-Bond with Harry?"

            He nodded.  "But I would have been able to see him, I think.  He would have come to me if there was a way for him to."  Severus paused uncertainly, a look of sheer horror draping his features.  "And Draco?"

            "Draco is deceased as well?"

            "Yes."

            "I have not seen him either, Severus."

            The mortal put his head in his hands.  "Draco was killed by a vampire as the battle stretched into night.  It is possible that he may have been turned.  I did not even consider that… I left the country after the battle, until almost the start of term.  I have not been back to the cemetery since.  Draco may still be here."

            The ghost sighed.  "Severus, I do not even want to fathom how difficult this has been for you, but if they have indeed died, then they deserve to cross over if that is their desire.  Or at least find them, if that is impossible."

            And with that, the sun rose, and Severus was alone.  And he wept.

            Severus sat in a quiet corner of the Staff Lounge, having graciously accepted the journal back from Minerva after apologizing for his loss of control the previous night.  

            "So, Severus.  We missed you at the Feast last night.  Is anything amiss?"

            Sev set down his quill and arched an eyebrow.  "'We' being whom exactly?"

            "Why, Celia, Minerva, Hagrid, Arabella…"

            "You could have simply stated the entire Staff, Filius," Sev said.  "Why don't you have a seat?"

            The shorter professor smiled and accepted the chair across the table from him.  "You didn't answer the question."

            Sev sighed.  "No more than usual.  Oh, and while I was relaxing, a walking spirit visited me and asked me for a favor.  I hate Halloween.  And he was just so nice and cheerful that I decided to take him up on the task."

            Filius looked at him strangely.  "That's nice, Severus.  Dare I ask what the task was?"

            Severus smiled.  "To locate a lost soul or two."

            "I see.  And how did all this happen?"

            Sev picked up his quill again; trailing his finger down the book's page as he wrote left handed on the parchment, backwards.  There was the spell that he had been looking for.  Phoenix tears, a sample of his blood, rosemary essence, lilac blossoms; this wasn't a complex potion, it just required a true heart bond, and his full power.  He shook himself and focused back on the fact that there was a professor before him.  "Merlin only knows.  My favorite question of the past 24 hours has been 'Why me?'"  He looked up at Flitwick and sighed.  "Dear gods, Filius, I haven't lost my mind yet.  I was planning on keeping it for the next 100 years or so.  When I start offering lemon drops, then you'll know I've lost it."

            "I miss him, Severus, don't you?"  He sighed.  "I was expecting to hear that he had walked last night.  Him and some of the others from the battle.  But no one's said anything about that."  He looked over the book, written entirely in Latin and caught a few words, but said nothing.  What would Severus need with an ancient Convocare spell used only by the ancient Druids, and recorded by Slytherin himself?

            Severus noticeably paused in mid-sentence, allowing some ink to fall on the page.  

            "Severus, are you alright?"

            "So I was the only one who got a visit?" he asked in a fierce whisper.

            The shorter professor nodded.  "I assume so."

            Snape set the quill down and pensively brought his closed fist to his chin.  

            "Why?  Who was it?"

            "Albus.  You'll excuse me, Filius."  Sev gathered his books and walked out of the Staff Lounge.

            Footsteps were the only sound in the corridor as he walked to the North Tower.  He felt the breeze from the top, collapsing on the cool stone.  He sighed.  Silently he removed a bundle from his cloak and placed it in front of himself.  He untied a leather thong keeping it closed and folded back the cloth to reveal several small items.  He turned to the North, and pulled out a pouch, sprinkling a circle of salt across the flagstones, then drawing a five-pointed star in the center of it, each point touching the edge.  In the center of the star he set a grey stone bowl and placed a candle at each point.  He took a few vials out of the package and poured different amounts into the bowl then began a Latinate incantation.  "Conjuxanimus, peto te."  He took a deep breath and continued.  

            "Soulmate, I seek you.  I call to you from my heart, to reinforce the bond we made in times past."  He reached into his cloak and removed a blood red and golden scarf that had been soaked in something to stain it reddish-brown… Harry's own blood.  He had worn this scarf on the day of the battle, for luck he had claimed.  It was one of the few things he had left that still smelled of Harry's scent.  It was a small sacrifice to see if Harry was still alive, but it was a sacrifice nonetheless.  Sadly, he placed it in the bottom of the bowl, then placed his hands over the bowl.  

            "I invoke the powers of the North… guiding star of mankind from ages past, I beseech thee, guide me even now to the heart that is as my own."  He waited as the candles lit, from his own wandless magic.            

            "I invoke the powers of the East, from whence comes the light to Earth, and brings life to all… I beseech thee to return to me the life that is as my own."  Emboldened by the surge of power he felt, Severus went onward.  

            "I invoke the powers of the South, balance of the North, and as constant as she… the holder of new worlds.  I beseech thee to send your strength and warmth to the darkest lands to find the soul I call my own.

            "I invoke the powers of the West, to which the sun has gone.  To you must we all fall someday.  But yet has my soulmate not gone unto thee.  I beseech thee to return the essence of the man I call my own.

            "With the powers of the four ends of the Earth, I call to the mortal known as Harry Potter, bonded of my own soul and his… If in this world he still resides, I command that he be shown to me tonight, wherever he is."

            Fire sprung from the liquid in the bowl, using the scarf as a wick, and in the blue-white flames, he saw the beautiful face of his beloved.  The teenager turned, looking over his shoulder with a feral demeanor, and looked straight into Severus' eyes.  

            Harry's eyes glowed an almost unnatural green, and he was dressed fully in black, from the choker round his neck to the nail polish he wore, and the trench coat he wore swung in the wind.  His skin was pale in the moonlight and he shifted easily, adopting a very feline posture as he transferred his weight from foot to foot.

            Severus could see no clues as to where Harry was, but the boy was not dead: that he could tell, and his heart melted.  He frowned as the bowl became infused with the blood and the image clouded over.  "Damn!" he thought, speaking the words to end the spell.  The wind blew the candles out and he wrung out the scarf, holding it tightly as tears fell down his cheeks.

            "Severus Septimus Snape, what the hell was that?" McGonagall asked from the stairwell.

            He turned to the Headmistress, smiling sadly, as she took in the ritual site.  "That was the hardest Elemental spell I have ever done.  And it worked.  He's alive, Minerva… he's alive."

            Hundreds of kilometers away, Jade looked over his shoulder, feeling a sudden chill on the wind.  It wasn't the splinter in his mind that he knew as his master, Xanatos, but it was magical, that he could tell…  His master wasn't magical, as he was… it must be someone else.  But the magic was dark and as old as his kind, although he was less than a year old, according to his kin.

            He ran his fingers through his unruly black hair, sighing.  It was a memory, the last vestiges of his life as a human, like a cozy fire on a cold evening though, the presence warmed him.  His human side clung to it like a lifeline, hoping to quash the demonic urges.

            But in the end, it didn't matter.  He was consumed in the bloodlust, lost in the need for food, and he smelled a settlement of humans not more than 500 meters away, and ran his pink tongue over his elongated canines, his breath catching in his throat.  He smiled and ran towards the nearest human, thinking of how he was to beat the sun… 

 --00--

So… a bit of exposition for those who want it.  And before anyone asks, I made the spell up myself.  Not a Wiccan, but for the purposes of this story, I hope I didn't mess it up too badly.  If I did, help me out so that I don't offend anyone else.  Yup… being part of the Anglican Communion didn't really help me out here.  Like I said, tell me and I'll change it.  I respect any religion that doesn't require bigotry as a condition of membership.

Latin translations:          "_Convocare_"_- Summoning_

                                    _"Conjuxanimus, peto te."  - 'Mated spirit, I call to thee.'_

Another Author's Rant:  My mum has been really sick recently… so sick that she went to the doctor for a routine appointment and ended up being admitted from the hospital, 200 miles from where my apartment is, so I went home and looked after her for a few days.  Otherwise, it would have just been my dad and brother in the house and neither one can stand the other for prolonged periods of time… that and the fact that my dad is the biggest worrier I've ever seen.  But as for my mum, she's out now, however as you can guess, no fanfic updates, nor time to work on finding the other stories.  But don't worry, until I get a job, I have plenty of time to help you out.

Thanks for all my reviewers:

**Lexi****, ZetaStar, bet's, bet's (again :p), **Maria **(I think it was 1-800-flowers, but I lost the link with the rest of my computer… see Tears of the Wolf 5 for details), ****Els-chan**, koko, jliles, SpiderGoat**, **Little Bit****

By the way, I just got so hooked on the music video for this song on MTV… thought I would die.  Had to use it, and besides, I misplaced my Aida insert… sorry.  Oh yeah, and I don't own that song either.  Grrr… I am just a poor uni student… I don't own jack shit.


	4. Open Windows

Disclaimer is in the first chapter.  My ass is covered.  Leave me alone.

This chapter is dedicated to my beta, Lexi who is fast, accurate, and puts up with my randomness, and my best friend Sarah, who is having a bad week. 

In the actual text of the story, italics are flashbacks.  Bold is for emphasis.  Translations from Latin to English are in the text.  Um… yeah… on with the story.

Part Four: Open Windows

            _"Too many choices tear us apart   
            I don't want to live like that   
            Too many choices tear us apart   
            I don't want to love like that   
            I just want to touch your heart   
            May this confession…be the start."_

            -"Elaborate Lives" from _Aida_

            The months passed with an agonizing pace.  Whenever Severus wasn't working, he was tirelessly scribbling in an unmarked black journal.  It must have seemed rather strange to the others, him writing on black pages, but he had charmed them to shield his work from unsympathetic eyes.

            At least he ate more frequently, Minerva mused.

            _He capped his ink bottle and turned from his desk, blowing out the candles surrounding it.  Sev's attention then fell to the black leather sofa._

_            The lithe form on his sofa was asleep, nestled in a grey Norwegian wool blanket that nearly swallowed him whole.  Severus smiled as he brushed the fringe from Harry's eyes.  For one so small there was an innate strength about him that Sev adored.  And yet at the same time, he could be so intensely vulnerable, like when he slept.  Of course, that was only when Voldemort was not troubling the boy's dreams.  Luckily, the Dark Lord seemed to be taking the Yule holidays off._

_            He sighed.  He hadn't meant to take so long, but one thing led to another, and Sev had been grading essays for hours, it seemed.  He glanced at the clock.  Seven to be precise… and he was just barely finished with the third years.  Silently, he slid his arms under the prone figure and lifted Harry, carrying him to bed._

_            Sev quickly disrobed and changed into his night clothes before slipping under the black covers next to Harry._

_            "About damn time, Severus," Harry murmured with the stupor of sleep still hanging in his voice.  His green eyes opened blearily and he smiled._

_            "You know I had grading to do…"_

_            "Severus Septimus Snape, it's Christmas Eve… or was a few hours ago!  Work can goddamn well wait!  You have a whole week before the bulk of the students return," he snapped, pointing an accusing finger at Sev's solar plexus.  "The entire point of this holiday is to spend time with family, or in the absence of such, loved ones, and whether or not you believe in the mythology of the holiday, it is important to me!  So next year, you are coming to bed at a decent hour, so help me…"_

_            Faced with the rising ire of his teenage lover, he acquiesced.  "Fine."_

_            "Promise me," Harry said, folding his arms._

_            "Fine, I promise to go to sleep by 11 on Christmas Eve from now on, Harry."_

_            "And what about work?"_

_            "For you, work can god," he said, kissing the boy for punctuation.  "Damn.  Well.  Wait."_

_            They didn't talk much more that Christmas._

            Severus sat in his new drawing room, sipping from a goblet of mulled wine.  A photo album lay open on his lap and he wore black turtleneck jumper and blue jeans.  

            No one had ever seen the enclosed pictures before except for Severus and Harry.  He caressed the edge of a photograph that showed a blazing fire in the hearth of his flat in the dungeon, with both Severus and Harry asleep in front of it.  _It had been that next Christmas morning, and both were exceedingly tired, as Harry had insisted on opening presents at 8 in the morning.  It was a good thing, too, as Voldemort had attacked a Wizarding village near Stonehenge and placed several people under Cruciatus.  Harry had needed several potions to recover his strength, and was sleeping it off, while Severus had been dozing lightly, protectively by his Harry._

            Sev took another sip and then set the goblet down.  Christmas would never be the same.  Despite his maturity, Harry had always loved Christmas with the exuberance of a small child.  It was a joy that Severus found infections only when he had looked into Harry's emerald eyes.

            _Severus sat in a chair, Harry laid his head upon Sev's left shoulder.  Sev hadn't even known that Albus had taken the picture, per Harry's request.  _

            He turned to the inside cover.

            'Sev, I know you hate pictures of yourself, but I didn't think you'd mind these.  Even in the darkness, there is light.  Remember this, my love.  Dum vita est, spes est.  Te amo, Severus.  --HJP'

            A knock came on the door as Severus mulled over those words.  He got to his feet and opened the door.  "Evening, Minerva."

            "Severus, you missed dinner," the witch said, arms crossed.

            "And a Happy Christmas Eve to you as well, Headmistress," he said smirking, the photo album tucked neatly under his arm.  "I did not **miss** dinner.  Dobby was so kind as to fix me a plate."  He gestured to the end table where a nearly empty plate sat, beside a half empty decanter of wine.  

            Her stern façade evaporated.  "Sorry, Severus."

            The Potions Master shrugged.  "By the way, step in for a second.  I have a gift for you."

            She seemed stunned.  "Of… of course."

            He set the album down on top of two others and walked to the bedroom.

            Minerva looked almost completely out of place as she stood in Severus' drawing room.  

            He returned with a merciful pace, carrying a package with red paper and a golden bow.  "Here."

            "You wish for me to open it here?"

            He nodded.  "It's not only from me.  Actually it was all his idea," Severus explained as she tore away the paper and gasped.

            It was a thin volume labeled L'Arte de Transfiguraicion.  "There… there are only three copies of this in the entire world," she stammered.

            "I know.  You had mentioned it before now, and I remembered seeing it when I went to Knockturn Alley a few days after your birthday.  We had bought gifts for everyone before June," Severus clarified.  "Don't have a clue what I am going to do with the other gifts, however."

            Minerva opened the book.  "Severus, I don't know what to say.  It's so wonderful.  Thank you."

            "I wanted to give it to you now… I've got some friends to see in Godric's Hollow," he admitted.

            "Of course," she said sadly.  "Thank you for telling me, Severus.  I'll see you on Boxing Day, then."  She frowned.  "Don't you usually work Christmas Eve?" 

            "I used to.  He made me promise that on Christmas Eve, I would never put work before us, or be late to go to bed tonight either.  Although, I suspect that he assumed he'd be here for several more of them."  He picked up the album again.  "These were all gifts from him at some occasion or another.  So, really, I've been with him all day."

            He smiled and opened another.  He then opened the one that he had received most recently.  

            "What is it, Severus?"

            "'Dum vita est, spes est.'  He wrote that.  The next one says, 'Et spes est caritas.'  Then, 'Ergo caritas est vita.'"

            "I don't quite…"

            "He wrote, 'where there is life, there is hope.  And hope is love.  Therefore, love is life.'"

            "Have you found him yet, Severus?"

            He sighed.  "Not yet, Minerva.  He's out there… but I'm getting close.  I can feel it."

            The snow covered the ground at the cemetery in Godric's Hollow.  Severus pulled the winter cloak tightly around his shoulders.  He knelt before the gravestone and brushed the flakes from the engravature.  "Hey, it's me again.  It's been 6 months, you know.  The angels wept the day we were parted.  I'm sure they're crying today."

            He brushed an ebony lock behind his ear and sighed.  "Minerva loved the book.  You were right.  I never knew what to give them any more."

            He sighed again.  "I don't even know why I'm here anymore, Harry.  I know you're not here, but this is the last place I saw you, love.  And I miss you so much."  A single tear escaped before Sev wiped both eyes.  "I hope you're happy… I am so behind in my work.  I haven't touched a single essay since term ended.  I may never catch up again."

            A soft laugh escaped his lips.  "I finally put it together, you realize.  'Love is life.'  It only took me half a year to realize what you were trying to say with that.  But there's more… more you didn't say.  'Caritas est aeternitas.  Ergo, es aeternitas.'  'Love is forever, therefore you are forever.'"  He stood, but not before kissing the gravemarker.  "Until I find you, my beloved."

            He disapparated, never seeing the glowing eyes amongst the shadows.  "You have no idea, Severus, how very right you are."

            The Potions Master silently walked to his rooms, only to find someone already in them.  A figure in a black cloak with pale white-blonde hair stood in the center of the room.  "Evening, Professor."

            The sibilants were nearly hissed, and Sev nearly swore that the temperature dropped as he saw the open window.  The drapes fluttered in the winter breeze, as did baby fine white hair.

            "D… Draco?"

            The figure turned and he smiled, revealing elongated canines.  "Hello, godfather."  Ice grey eyes fixed on Snape's face.  He frowned.  "All due respect, you look like shit, Severus."

            "You're not yourself, either, Draco."  He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.  "So you didn't cross over."

            His godson smiled with ruby red lips and then laughed.  "Congratulations.  I wondered how long it would be before you figured it out!  I've tried to keep an eye on you, but between feeding and learning the vampiric ways, it's a bit difficult to find the time to sneak past the wards."  He paused, crossing his arms.  "Do you have any idea how hard it is to get into this place?"

            "It is designed rather effectively to be that way, Draco.  To protect the students from any threat," he said, unfreezing from his place by the door.

            "Except from the other students and their parents, godfather."  Draco came closer, and after a moment's hesitation, embraced his godfather, sadly.  "I've missed you so much, Severus."  He felt the older man shiver, then broke the hug, waving his hand at the hearth and lighting it wandlessly.

            "Draco, what happened?"

            Draco bowed his head and sighed.  "Since you're not entirely surprised to see me as a vampire, I'll assume that you knew that I was bitten on the battlefield.  Well, those of us who were turned arose with the new moon.  All of the victims of the vampires, and the different clans came to claim us.  It didn't matter that their ally Voldemort was dead.  We would not have survived without their guidance.  We would have been staked, or starved… not a good thing to think about… but it was the truth."  He sank into the sofa and waited while Severus took the chair across from him.  

            "How many, Draco?"

            "76 died in the final battle.  14 had been turned."

            Sev rubbed his forehead.  "Damn.  So all this time, you have been with your clan?"

            Draco nodded.  "Yes and no.  One other and I had no sire to claim us, so I was taken in by a small coven outside of Godricstown.  Just another bloodletting ritual with more pain that I thought I'd be in after I died and all…"

            "How did you know where I was?  My rooms have been moved," Severus asked, confused.

            "I saw you on Christmas morning… and I followed you.  You have no idea how hard it is to Apparate into shadows so that you don't get flamed nicely.  It's why I have the cloak… much easier to avoid burning in a black cloak."  He tucked a blonde strand behind his ear, as it now reached to his jaw.  "I thought you should know that I followed you, and I'm sorry if that upset you."

            Sev chuckled and smiled.  "I'm glad you did.  And besides, it proves that I managed to teach you well enough to avoid being seen, my dragon."

            Draco smiled shyly.  "Thank you, Severus."

            Sev frowned.  "Draco… certainly you knew who I was talking to…  you could not have easily missed it.  You're fine with the fact that I am in love with him?"

            Draco sighed, long-sufferingly.  "I come back from the dead, and you ask me if I mind that you love another man.  I **AM** the living undead, don't you understand?  The fact that you're not freaking out running around screaming that your dead godson has come back from hell to kill everyone is a rather good sign.  I think I can handle your bread being buttered on that side, alright?" he asked sarcastically.

            Severus smiled at this, but it rapidly faded.  "Draco… is Harry…?"

            Draco sighed deeply, his eyes seeming dimmer.  "Are you entirely certain that you want to know?" he asked quietly.  "The muggles have a saying.  Ignorance is bliss."

            With a speed that impressed the vampire, who already had super-fast reflexes, Sev shot up from his chair and grabbed his godson by the shoulders.  "Tell me, Draco."

            The vampire raised an eyebrow, completely unruffled by the manhandling and removed his godfather's hands from him.  "Very well.  Yes.  Potter rose at the same time I did.  He did not have a master, so I am uncertain as to which clan he went with.  Besides, I was unable to do much of anything after the claiming."

            Obsidian eyes became dull and he collapsed on the couch.  "Shit," he breathed.  "I'd suspected it ever since Halloween… but I was never sure."

            "Why?"

            "A walking spirit told me.  He had said that both of you were still earth-bound."  Severus swallowed.  "Do you know where he is?"

            "No," he replied, dusting off his cloak.  "But I have a kind Master, Severus.  Write a note or something and get your cloak.  I have an idea.  If we ask nicely enough, Lord Demius will help us find Potter."

--00--

Thanks to all of my reviewers… please keep them coming… I like to hear what I have screwed up at… or done well at… but you forget… I am a cynic…

Lady Maria - yes… yes… I am messed up.  According to my counselor I am…

Maria - I attempted to fix the error you pointed out… what I get for posting unbeta-ed, I guess… thanks again.

Crystal*Fantasy - Hang on for the ride… I promise, you won't be disappointed.  And I hope this clears some shit up for you.

Rae - Here's more...  please R&R

The Fallen Caryatid - Thank you.  I hope you like the latest bit.

By the way, would you believe that you can claim fluency in Latin on med school applications in the US?  Thought I would share that random fact.

S

RHF

5.24.2003


	5. A Life Turned On It's Head

          "I'm in every kind of trouble   
          Can't you tell, just look at me   
          Half ecstatic,half dejected   
          All in all I'm all at sea   
          Easy terms I thought I wanted   
          Fill me now with chilling dread   
          You could never know the chaos   
          Of a life turned on it's head   
          Of a life turned on it's head     
                                    -- "A Step Too Far" From Aida

Chapter 5: A Life Turned On It's Head

            Draco sighed.  "If you are committed to this, do exactly as I say.  Don't look anyone in the eyes; it will be seen as a challenge.  Keep your hands at your sides and don't speak until I give you a cue.  Oh, and whatever you do, don't fight.  They're stronger that you are, fiercer than I am, and we're strictly speaking on their turf."  He turned, examining the dark Potions Master.  

            Severus was dressed in his customary black, looking as washed out as most vampires do, but with less red in his lips.  His hair was once again greasy, and he looked ill.

            Draco hated seeing him like this.  "I'm sorry," he said.  Without further warning, he grabbed his godfather's arms and thrust him against a crypt.  Pinning the taller wizard with one arm, he seized upon the man's jugular, drinking quickly.  

            It was painful and Severus gasped, feeling the sharp eyeteeth cutting into his throat.  He fought, but Draco was stronger, and the professor could do nothing until the blonde decided to let him go.

            The man's blood was warm, and tangy, tasting more smoky than most humans.  He was so thirsty, but this wasn't about him.  He broke away, steadying Severus with one hand, and wiping the blood from his lips with the other.  

            "What the hell was that???" Severus shouted angrily.

            "You're mine.  The others won't bother you if you're someone else's meal."  He gave a trademark smirk.  "I _did apologize, didn't I?  Come on, we're nearly there."_

            Draco raised his eyes up a slope to a mausoleum near a set of trees.  "It's just there.  That crypt leads to a series of underground catacombs.  My sire, Lord Demius is there."

            They made a rapid ascent, with Severus holding a hand to the bite.  Draco pushed the door open and gestured his godfather inside.

            It was dusty and nearly unused.  Severus looked around for the passageway, but found it too dark to see.  

            Draco walked to a corner, pulled a torch from the wall and then took a lighter from his pocket.  The torch was quickly lit and handed to Severus.  "You'll need this far more than I would, Sev.  Excellent night-vision you know?"  He walked to a wall in the darkness and pushed in the grey stone, revealing a doorway.  

            They walked down a series of ancient stone steps in silence; the only sounds were the clicking of bootheels and the gentle roar of the torch's flames.  They reached the bottom and Draco led the elder wizard through a verifiable labyrinth of corridors before reaching another doorway, this time, blocked by an oak door.  

            The blonde turned to his godfather, silver eyes reflecting in the darkness.  "Wait by the door.  I have to greet my sire and make the introductions."  His tone brooked no disagreement, and Severus gave a curt nod.

            Draco strode forward, his cloak flaring in a very familiar fashion.  He passed several other vampires who all seemed to glare at the blonde.  If anything, he seemed to raise his chin higher, angering them more.  He paused before a throne in the far end of the room and said, "Good morning, my sire."

            "Draconis, you have returned early," said a warm voice, which caused Severus to shiver more than Voldemort's voice ever had.  

            "Yes, Master.  I… that is to say, we seek your help," Draco said, keeping his head bent.

            A gentle hand caressed Draco's soft white-blonde hair.  "You know I would do anything for my children," he replied silkily.  "But I must know the reason why you have brought a mortal to our sanctuary."

            Severus froze, his heart was pounding, and every vampire in the area seemed to know it.  

            "My lord, I disobeyed you.  I went to the castle known as Hogwarts to speak with my godfather, who is the human I now bring.  He asks me for a favor, a favor that you could grant, milord.  The favor of knowledge."

            The one known as Demius leaned forward into the light, examining Severus with cold eyes.  "Step forward, mortal.  Draco, what does he seek?"

            "He shares a soul with another, one who rose at the same time that I did," he said softly.  "He was claimed by another clan, having no sire of his own."  Draco stayed in that kneeling position, saying nothing more than was asked of him.  

            "You believe it to be Xanatos, do you not?" Demius asked curiously.  

            Draco nodded.  "Yes, Master."

            "You seek one of our kind?" Demius asked.  

            Snape found his voice.  "Yes, I do."

            "Who?"

            "A man of my godson's age.  Of dark hair and green eyes, but shorter than either of us," he explained, seeing Harry in his mind's eye.

            "And scars upon his neck and forehead," Demius commented, remembering as well.  

            Severus nodded, closing his eyes against the vivid memories, now nightmares.

            "Indeed, I do remember this childe.  He is with Xanatos," he said, spitting the name, even as he caressed Draco's shoulder.  

            "What can you tell me, Lord Demius?" Severus nearly begged.

            "Xanatos was _my _childe, mortal.  He was exactly as this one here.  Perfect, unchanging, beautiful, but ultimately, he was unfeeling and brutal.  He killed without guilt or remorse, but also without restraint."  He stood, pacing.  "He never listened to me.  And approximately forty years ago, we parted ways.  He left this coven, killing two as he went, and formed his own.  If your friend hasn't been destroyed by Xanatos' cruelty, he is either a willing accomplice to the slaughter, an unwilling servant or worse."

            Draco frowned.  "Excuse me, but there is worse, my Master?" he asked uncertainly. 

            Demius sighed.  "But of course, my dear dragon.  As a childe, he could be forced into a mind-link, and that could break him," he replied.  "Draconis, stand.  I have an errand for you.  Escort your guest home, and then take this missive," he said, scratching out a brief message.  "To the head of the coven in Lockerbie."  

            Draco stood and nodded.  "Of course, my Sire," he confirmed.  

            "And if you must, stay with them until you receive a decision.  Be… persuasive, my childe," Demius purred.

            The blonde vampire smiled.  "Yes, Master."

            "Mortal, Draconis will return to contact you when we have news from the North."

            "Thank you, Lord Demius."

            "Draconis, you need not have bitten him.  He would not have been touched," the Master said, his laughter echoing as he left.

            Draco placed the dispatch in his pocket and shook his head.  "Lord Demius.  Come on, Severus."

            A tendril invaded his mind once again, and the young vampire fell into the drug-like stupor that had became a familiar companion these past six months.  Filled with the bloodlust of both his own body and that of his sire's, the childe pulled the door from its hinges and stalked off.

            Dark hair fell into his eyes as he approached the throne room and his green eyes gleamed predatorially.  As he entered, he cast his gaze toward the man sitting in the center of the room.  

            "Kill him."

            He turned to see a vampire bound just in front of the other.  His wrists were chained, as well as his ankles.  A low growl erupted from his throat as he walked to the victim and jerked it to its feet.

            The victim had light brown hair and blue eyes, but he was still unfamiliar, at least so the younger vampire's mind told him.  There was fear in his expression, but he did not struggle.

            Fangs bared and the entranced one drained his prey, then stopped.

            This was Erebus, his friend.

            *No, he is a traitor.  Your Master commands his death!*  A heavy sword was pressed into his hand and he dropped other vampire to the ground.  *End it.*

            The blade swung of its own accord, and two solid things hit the floor as the remaining blood splattered on the stones.  

            As immediate as the possession had been, it dropped away and the sword clattered to the floor.  Two vampires came from behind him and grabbed him harshly.  

            The sound of a person clapping slowly was the only sound in the chamber.

            Harry Potter hung his head.  He had just beheaded Erebus.  Bile rose in his throat and he was forced to swallow hard.

            "Well done, my wizard childe, well done.  Bind him and return him to his casket," Xanatos commanded the others.

            Harry struggled as his Master's hand caressed his hair, then as his hand were cuffed behind his back, he let himself be dragged away, eyes fixed on the body and severed head of his once friend.

            Severus lounged in his armchair, once again in front of the fire, a bottle of port in one hand, and a wine glass in the other.  He had needed a drink after Draco's little feeding.  Between the bloodloss and the alcohol, he slipped into a restful sleep and dreamed.

            _Harry bloody Potter.__  Why was it always that that brat managed to invade his life, his thoughts.  It wasn't as though he hadn't had enough of the elder Potter, a spoiled, self serving brat.  But no, now Dumbledore was insisting on Severus teaching the boy the Dark Arts and Dueling as well as the Occlumency lessons?_

_            Those green eyes pierced through the Potions Master's stern façade.  "Look you greasy git, if you have a problem with me or the way that I'm hexing you, then deal with it," Harry spat, his green eyes filled with fire.  "Or if you're just going to stand there and nag me to death, it just might work!"  He threw another hex, one that Severus barely had the time to dodge._

_            He moved to the side and retaliated, throwing a crushing hex Harry's way.  "If you either insulted me or dueled, perhaps you could put your full effort into both," he commented, lazily.  _

_            Harry's jaw set, and involuntarily clicked.  "Your mother was a hamster, and your father smelt of elderberries," he retorted, throwing a Disarming hex._

_            "How original.  Did you sprain yourself?"_

_            Harry moved closer, dodging hexes.  "I'll sprain something of **yours."  He caught the edge of a slashing hex, and nearly dropped his wand.  "Damn."**_

_            Severus smiled smugly.  "All talk like your father, Potter?"_

_            Emerald orbs of fire blazed.  "Always picking on people shorter than you to hide your own insecurities and mistakes?" he spat._

_            "Mind your tongue, Potter!" Severus commanded sharply._

_            "Mind yours, **sir!" Harry retorted, firing one more hex.  **_

_            Severus's obsidian eyes narrowed, as he blocked Harry's latest spell, forcing another in reply.  _

_            Harry had never seen it before, and was knocked unconscious to the mat.  He fell in a heap of overlarge Muggle clothing, and did not get up._

_            "Exactly like Potter.  Congratulations, Potter.  You're dead," he whispered, moving to the boy's side.  _

_            Two gentle hands grasped Harry's shoulders and lifted the boy to a seated position.  "Wake up, Potter," a familiar voice replied._

_            Harry opened his eyes.  "Damn, it's you again._

_            Snape was unamused, from the looks of things.  "Who the hell were you expecting?  Father Christmas?"_

_            The teen narrowed his eyes, trying to clear up his double vision.  "It would definitely have been a step up," he spat, pushing the man away._

_            "Just like a Potter to not accept help when he needs it."_

_            "Just like a greasy git to keep bringing up the past when he can find no other fault in his pupils!" Harry yelled.  "What the hell is your problem with me, anwyays?  Me, not James Potter, not Sirius!  Just me!  Why do you hate **me**?"_

_            Severus stopped.  "What?"_

_            "You bloody well heard me, you obnoxious greasemonkey!  What the hell did I ever do to you?  I existed?  I breathed?" he asked, getting to his feet.  "I'm so confused by what the hell everyone thinks of me and expects of me that I'd rather let Voldemort kill the lot of you just so that I won't have anyone left to bug me!"  Harry's head was swimming from the curse, and his eyesight was a bit blurry, but his pride wouldn't let him sit down._

_            "I die, you will shortly follow, Potter."  Severus' voice was a forced calm._

_            "And what the hell do you care?  What do you see when you look at me anyways?" he asked.  "A bad student?  A juvenile delinquent?  A carbon copy of my father?  The boy who's supposed to save the world?  What!!!???" he demanded.  _

_            Severus looked at him, head to toe.  The boy's dark hair fell into his eyes, almost disguising the fact that the boy was crying.  His clothing was humongous, his shoes were old, his wrists far too thin.  His physique was far too slender for a boy his age._

_            "I see someone who has the strength to be anything and do anything, should he choose to apply himself," Severus found himself saying quietly.  "I see someone of great potential, who has seen the bad parts of the very world he is called to defend and must make a conscious decision some day, not be a tool for others to maintain the status quo.  I see someone who feels very much alone, but is surrounded by fame and doesn't seek it.  I see a humble teen, and that is what I would ask you for.  But I am not the ugliest or cruelest person out there, Potter.  And you had better get used to that idea."  _

_            With that, Harry sank against the grey stone wall, collapsing and drawing his knees to his chest.  Wrapping his arms tightly around him, he muttered a response.  "I don't even know what's supposed to happen to me when I finally do face Voldemort.  If I beat him, what happens when they don't need me anymore?  I don't know how the hell to live," he whispered.  "I can't see that far ahead in my mind."_

_            Severus sat down beside him.  "Then perhaps it is time for you to start living in the moment, Potter.  I hear it's all the rage for teens your age," he replied.  "Find yourself a young woman, or young man, who you are attracted to, and date someone, for gods sakes.  Get drunk at least once in your life."_

_            Without warning, Harry slid his arms around his professor's chest and hugged him tight.  "I don't like any of the students in that way, and I don't know how to live, just to survive."_

_            Severus, shocked, did the one thing he could think of, he stroked Harry's hair, and slid an arm around the vulnerable Gryffindor's shoulders.  "Then I suppose we shall have to schedule more time in our lessons, shan't we?"_

--00-- 

Well, time again for the author's note!

Thanks to my reviewers!

sev1970, amidalla95, Lady Maria, frizzy, lynntownsend, ficfan, SpiderGoat.

I think that's all from chapter four, and those of you who cried, I totally enjoyed making you do it!  I'm sorry the posts have been so far in between, but I got wrapped up in finishing Silver Serpent and continuing TOTW.

Well, next time will bring more Harry/Sev moments, enough angst for everyone, and another hunt.

Sorry if it's kind of short, but it was the best thing I could think of.


	6. The Final Choice

            "To love at all is to be vulnerable.  Love anything and your heart will certainly be wrung and possibly be broken… The only place outside of Heaven where you can be safe from the dangers and perturbations of love is Hell." - C.S. Lewis "_The Four Loves"_

Chapter 6: The Choice

            Time passes slowly when you actually want something to happen.  Now that Severus knew that Harry wasn't dead, it took all of his restraint to keep him from searching the entirety of the British Isles from one corner to the other.  Instead, he sat at the Staff Table, poking at the food on his plate, as Minerva eyed him warily.

            "Is there something wrong, Severus?" she asked, pausing with her water goblet mere centimeters from her lips.  

            Snape looked up, shaking his head tightly before he tried to eat again.  "Both of my First Year classes today decided to have a bit of fun within their cauldrons.  Nearly 13 people out of both classes ended up in the Hospital Wing.  Longbottom may be gone from this school, but his contemporaries have more than compensated for his… deficiencies," he hissed.

            A single owl landed at the head table and stopped in front of Severus.  The black bird gently offered the message on its leg, and the Potions Master removed it obligingly.  "Thank you," he murmured, as the bird moved to sit on the back of his chair.

            He offered it a piece of meat as he unrolled the missive, noting the precise handwriting… it was Draco's.

            _"Severus.  I have returned from my errand to the north.  Indeed, we have discovered the location of Xanatos' coven.  Lord Demius has instructed me that we are to approach him first and has ordered me not to disclose the location to you.  Xanatos' dislike of humans is legendary, and quite formidable.  You will not help our cause by your presence.  If we are able to return with any good news, we will contact you immediately._

_            "Yours,_

_            "Draconis."_

            The Potions Master was upset.  This wasn't what he was waiting to hear.  Silently, he allowed the bird to move to his arm, and strode confidently from the room, to the whispers of the other occupants of the hall, followed the entire way by the gaze of Minerva McGonagall.

***

            Draco was wreathed as always in dark clothing.  This time, it was dark dragons hide, simply because it was easier to get the blood out than some of the other fabrics in the world.  But everything he wore was of the dark material, without a hint of light or warmth.  

            Demius came up behind his childe and turned him around, examining him and then turning up the collar of his duster, before lifting the head of Draco's cloak.  "Do you know what I expect of you, my dragon?"

            Draco nodded to his sire.  "Of course, sire.  You and the other Lords shall do the talking, I will identify the boy if it is indeed him," he said quietly.  "To stand behind you, and be the reserved person you want me to be."

            "He will hurt you, if he knows how dear to me you are," Demius continued.  "I could not bear that.  He is jealous and knows that he fell from my grace a long time ago."  He trailed a hand down Draco's pale cheek and then possessed the younger vampire's lips, before biting gently on the lower one.

            "Yes, Demius."  He looked into the eyes of his sire and smirked.  "You know how we are.  Things will go off without a hitch, I promise."

            Demius nodded sharply, eyeing the other.  "You sent the missive to your godfather?"

            The blonde nodded in response.  "Of course, Demius."

            The vampire Lord smiled.  "Well, we should be off."  He took Draco's hand, squeezing it again, before letting go and Apparating to the coven where he was gathering with the others.

***

_            It was just after the New Year when they had that discussion.  _

_            "And I'm saying that I don't think that we should have to wait, Sev.  It's not that big of a deal, and you should stop being a prude!" Harry spat, eyes greener than envy itself._

_            Severus bristled, standing every inch of his height and looking down on Harry.  "You are not sleeping in bed with me, Harry!  For one thing, it is improper!" he rejoined, hoping that the younger boy would drop the subject._

_            "You want the reasons why it's smart?" Harry hissed, sounding very much a Parseltongue in his speech._

_            Severus crossed his arms and narrowed obsidian eyes at the persistent whelp.  "By all means," he said in a dangerously quiet voice._

_            "One, I have night mares quite frequently.  I need someone to wake me up, and there is no one else in __Gryffindor__Tower__ to wake me up!" Harry explained, ticking off the numbers on his finger._

_            That much was true, and afterwards…_

_            "And afterwards, I usually need an After-Cruciatus Potion, and Dreamless Sleep, and often, self-medication is impractical," he replied.  "So it saves you all the stairs between here and my bed."_

_            Well, that was true as well._

_            "And number three," Harry continued, undaunted like the Gryffindor that he was.  "It's fucking cold in these dungeons.  And you don't have enough body fat to insulate you.  We should conserve body heat… right?"_

_            Now that was stretching it.  "Right.  Next, you'll be suggesting we actually share one skin, so that we can be even warmer.  If you are cold, put on a jumper, Harry."_

_            Harry placed both hands on his slender hips.  "I'm not right now!  And another thing.  I'm not leaving you, Severus.  I plan to stick around for a bloody long time.  So get used to the fact that someday, I will want us to share quarters permanently."_

_            Severus had to admit that was not exactly a bad idea.  Harry was still shy of the average male height, but fit perfectly in his arms, and would be wonderful in bed.  Especially with that seeker's physique that everyone seemed to swoon over.  But it was too rushed, and against the rules…_

_            "No, Potter."_

_            That slip of the tongue made Harry narrow his verdant eyes at Severus and stalk past him into the taller wizard's bedroom.  He removed his shirt and trousers, before pulling the covers back._

_            "What are you doing?"_

_            Harry smirked.  "I don't know what you're doing, but I want to sleep in a bed.  This one in particular.  Either you can join me, or you will be sleeping on the couch.  That's final."_

_            Severus' eyes roamed over the teen's body as Harry climbed into bed.  Finely toned legs, well defined shoulders and a six-pack to kill for: not bad at all._

_            Harry glanced up, waiting for a response to the ultimatum. _

_            "You're on my side of the bed, Harry."_

_            Harry beamed as the Potions Master likewise disrobed, and he shifted over to the other side.  _

_            Severus paused for a moment.  "You do know that this is only for tonight, correct?"_

_            The teen nodded.  "For now, I'll take tonight."_

***

            Xanatos was pissed.  That much every one of his childes knew with absolute certainty.  The waves of rage coming off their sire were unmistakable, and when Harry was summoned by two of the elder childes, who were sires in they're own right, he was a bit… cautious.

            Luckily, Harry was already dressed and walked to the throne room, making a bee-line for his sire, not minding any of the others.

            Draco gritted his teeth.

            "Here he is, Demius.  Now tell me that he has been harmed.  He is clothed, and fed and has been taught the ways of our kind," Xanatos spat at his sire.

            Demius approached Harry, who nearly tried to run.  If he was anything like Xanatos, there was no way that he wanted to be here for this.  But two more vampire lords flanked him and kept him there.  

            Lord Demius lifted Harry's chin gently, examining his eyes for something, some trace of Harry's mistreatment.  Satisfied with what he found, he stroked Harry's porcelain cheek.  "He controls you, doesn't he?" he whispered gently.

            Harry looked away, ashamed that he wasn't strong enough to have saved Erebus.

            Another lord examined him and nodded to Demius.  "I concur."

            With that, Demius motioned for another figure to come forward, and the newcomer took Harry by the arm and led him away.  "Best you just stay quiet for this.  It won't be pretty, Potter."

            Harry's head jerked to look underneath the cloak's hood.  "Malfoy?"

            The blonde gave a trademark smirk.  "Now watch, and learn."

            Demius strode forward even as Draco dragged Harry back.  "Xanatos, why have you enslaved this childe?"

            Xanatos glared daggers at Harry.  "That is a lie…"

            "We have confirmed it," the second vampiric lord to examine Harry said.  "You know that it is a crime to do such, to anyone not unruly or dangerous…"

            "He killed Voldemort!  That wasn't dangerous enough for the council?" Xanatos said, standing up.

            "And how many others among your company would we find this treatment in?  You are too selfish, Xanatos.  And it is no longer your right to have these childes."  Demius strode forward.  "I will claim the one known as Harry."

            Each lord went around and selected another of the offspring, before the process started again.

            Demius stepped forward and chanted lowly in a dialect that Harry had never heard, before placing his hand on Xanatos' forehead.  

            "What is he doing?" Harry whispered.

            "Lord Demius is removing your sire's telepathic abilities," Draco explained.  

            It hurt as the connection snapped and Draco had to move quickly to catch Harry as he sunk to the floor in agony.  Draco cradled the other vampire and looked to his sire.  "It is he, my lord."

            Demius walked over and nodded.  "Disapparate and return to our coven.  I shall return to claim him later, Draconis."

            Draco nodded and clutched Harry into his arms, before returning to the catacombs where he… lived.

            Demius whirled and faced Xanatos down.  "And now, to be certain that you never claim another again."

***

            Draco laid the other vampire on a stone bier, awaiting the return of his sire, as Harry still lived in blissful unconsciousness.  He lay still as death, but that was to be expected, as Draco moved Harry onto his back and tenderly brushed back his hair from his face.  He reached behind Harry's neck, removing the leather choker and laying it aside.

            And so, he waited.  Draco sat beside the other and held his hand, even as Harry's face evened out, when the pain seemed to subside.

            "He is positively angelic, is he not?" Demius asked from behind him.  

            "Is Xanatos dead?" Draco queried hopefully.

            The vampire lord shook his head.  "No more so than you or I.  But he shall not take a childe again.  If this one wishes vengeance on him, we shall not stand in his way," Demius amended, walking closer.  "Do you wish to watch, Draconis?"

            Draco nodded.  "I'll stay."

            Demius nodded and moved to Harry's side, lifting the younger vampire up by his shoulders and holding him like a limp rag doll.  

            He found the first claim mark and decided that, rather than giving the young one another bite, he would bite in the exact same spot.  He opened his mouth, baring his canines and bit down.

            Harry stirred in pain as the blood was taken from him, and woke to see Draco watching quietly.  It hurt, but not that badly, and Demius then offered his own wrist to sate Harry's hunger.

            Demius sat on the bier and pulled Harry into his lap as the younger vampire recovered.  "This much I promise each of my children.  That I will care for them until we cease to exist, and that they never need fear me.  You have had a grave wrong done to you, and for that we are sorry.  Never again shall he hurt you, my childe.  I swear this to you."

            Harry looked up at him and smiled.  "Thank you, my sire."

            "You are welcome, Leonidas.  My little lion.  Day approaches.  Now sleep, dearest."  Demius smiled at Draco.  "You too, my carus."

            Draco smiled and headed for his casket.  "Of course, Demius."

            Demius stroked Harry's hair and the Lion fell asleep again.

***

            It was well after midnight, before Severus awoke one night, to a person shaking his shoulder slightly.  "Severus.  It's me," Draco said, silver eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

            Severus started, reaching for his wand to light the room.  "Draco?  What is it?" he rasped, more tired than anything else.

            The blonde handed him a robe and a pair of boots.  "There's something that I have to show you in Hogsmeade.  Get dressed."

            At the gentle command, Snape got up from the bed, throwing back the covers before he dressed quickly in one of his sets of black robes and a pair of his usual boots.

            Draco said no more and Severus wisely did not press the issue as they left his quarters, setting off to the village of Hogsmeade.

            Draco strode as a vampire with purpose, and was silent on the way, and Severus wanted nothing more than to stop him and ask what they had found in Xanatos' coven.

            The blonde stopped outside the Shrieking Shack and turned to him, smiling.  "He's all yours," he said, and Severus thought that he was talking to him until another voice answered.  

            "Thank you, Draco."

            Severus whirled.  There, behind him, was a single figure all dressed in black, with his hood up.  The hood was lowered, and a single name was whispered in that moment.  "Harry…"

            A brilliant smile lit up the newcomer's face as he saw Severus approach.  As though a fire had been lit in the vampire's once frozen heart, everything fell into place again… everything was complete.

            "Don't forget.  Our sire wants you home on time and in one piece.  Understand?" Draco asked.

            Harry nodded, walking closer to the human. "Sure, Draco.  Whatever.  Have a nice evening, and thank you."

            Draco took the hint and left.

            "I thought I'd lost you," Severus said.  "Why didn't you come find me?"

            Harry crossed to the elder man and wrapped his arms around his lover.  "I was… delayed.  Picked up by the wrong sire.  But everything's fine, now.  And I'm back.  That's all that matters to me," he admitted, pressing himself against Severus so that his head was at the man's collarbone and he had never felt safer in his existence than at that moment.  "Lord Demius took me as his childe, and Draco and I are as brothers.  All is as it should be."

            Severus returned the embrace, tears running down his cheeks as he was confronted with the one man he thought he'd never see again.  "I've missed you so.  My life hasn't been the same since you left… I…"

            Harry comforted the other man as one would a child.  "It's alright… I'm here now, and I'm not leaving again."

            With that, Harry captured the other man's lips in a gentle kiss and visibly restrained himself from the instinct to feed, even on his own lover.  It was tame, but even that was enough to bring the other man to speechlessness.  

            "Come, Severus.  We have a new world to explore."

            "Yes," said a venomous voice from behind them.  "A new world indeed."

            The two were torn apart from each other, and Harry came face to face with an old foe.

            "Xanatos," he spat.

            Severus' eyes shot to the elder vampire's face as two held him and two others held Harry.

            "Yes, dear pet.  You should know better than to wander alone, when you lost me my children…"  The vampire's words were like poison and chilled both Harry and Severus to the bone.

            Harry snarled.  "You didn't deserve any of us.  You should have died for what you did to them."

            "I'm already dead, pet.  As are you.  You're returning with me to our home.  And as for your food there," the elder vampire said, looking through Severus.  "You should know better than to play with your food.  Kill him," he instructed one of the vampires holding Severus back.

            Before either person knew it, twin fangs pierced Severus' jugular and he gasped.

            Harry's eyes hardened with cold fury, and he broke away from those holding him, snapping their necks easily.  He wandlessly set them on fire and watched as they burned.  The others holding Severus backed away, leaving only Harry, Xanatos and the one who bit Severus.

            The one who bit Severus was one of Harry's old foes anyways.  He was torn away from Severus and flung to the ground, where Harry dealt with him harshly.  

            Xanatos was next, and Harry ferally advanced on his former sire.  "You know why you even lived to see this night?" he demanded.  "Because Demius thought that I should decide either mercy or revenge."

            Xanatos smiled.  "You cannot kill me, pet."  He swung at Harry' who took the brunt of the force, before kicking at the other's knee, breaking it instantly.  He added a kick to the face, and then continued to fight the other until Xanatos lay on the ground, even as Harry was bleeding from cuts on his face and arms.  

            Harry summoned a piece of wood and stabbed it into the other harshly, twisting it through his heart.  "Indeed," he said, as the other turned to dust.

            With that, he rushed over to Severus, who lay bleeding to death.  "No, I just found you again.  I'm not ready to lose you… not now," he muttered, ripping open his own vein and offering it to Severus.  "Please, love… stay with me, my carus."  He paused, a lump forming in his throat.  Yet, he would not force it of the one he loved.  He couldn't.  "It is your choice, Severus.  Choose life, or choose death.  I will love you either way…"

            After a few minutes cradling Severus in his arms, he disapparated, headed for the crypt of his sire.

***

            The search began the next morning, when Severus Snape was determined to have disappeared from the castle in the middle of the night.  A substitute was called in to cover the classes, and Minerva McGonagall searched high and low for the Potions Master before the search was finally called off a few weeks later.  Life settled down again, and went on as before.

            The memorial service held at Hogwarts was poignant and bittersweet for those who knew the Potions Master well.  His rooms were sealed, his things dusted, and prepared for storage, and his sacrifices to all were honored.

            Minerva sighed, evaluating the resumes of some replacement Potions Masters and Mistresses, but was having an unsuccessful time of it.  Instead, she walked to the place where a single black volume was kept… Severus diary.  She had just opened it up and begun reading again.  

            _"It's been far too long since he contacted me.  I'm beginning to fear that they saw bad things at the coven that my godson was sent to.  Why else would they not have told me what happened?_

_            "Can they not tell how much I loved him?  How much I still do?  And yet, I sense that my days of waiting are coming to an end.  I know that it will be over soon and I cannot wait until they are passed.  For one way or another, I will be with him again, living or dead.  I know what my choice will be now.  I would go to the ends of the earth and against the highest heaven and the deepest hell to be with my love again." _

That was the last entry: dated the night before he was discovered to be missing.  Minerva closed the book and looked up when she heard a familiar voice.__

            "May I suggest Kristian Nicols, from Koeln?  He's far better than the rest," the voice commented, and Minerva whirled, looking at the desk where she had left the parchments.

            "Severus?"

            Straightening up from over her desk was the Potions Master's slender form, followed by another, shorter, coming from the shadows in the corner.  "Good evening, Minerva."

            "Severus, we'd been so worried!" she lectured, preparing to unload all of her frustration and anxiety on him.

            "I found him, Minerva.  Or rather, another found him for me," he said, gesturing to the other.

            "Hello, Professor McGonagall," Harry said, smiling.

            The woman's jaw dropped.  "Potter?"

            "In a previous life, yes.  This is my sire and lover, Leonidas, formerly Harry Potter.  He came back for me that night, Minerva.  And I promised never to leave his side again," Severus replied.  "I came to say goodbye and to wish you luck… in case you see Albus again, tell him where I am."

            She was agape.  "But… how…"

            Harry moved forward and placed a hand on her arm.  "It doesn't matter, wise one.  It just matters that we are as we are, and together.  Soul mates can ask no more of one another.  Thank you for helping him to find his way, and me to find mine."

            She nodded, not saying anything, and with that, Harry took Severus by the hand and led him from the castle.  "We'll be going now.  If you ever have need of us, we are merely an owl away, Minerva."

***

            Somewhere in the Scottish highlands, legend has it that there live a coven of vampires, unafraid of wizard or Muggle, of ageless beauty and devotion to one another.  And of the coven, the four most kind and beautiful are the raven, the lion, the dragon, and the lord.  

            Of these four, two often roam the countryside, always together, and always of one mind.  Both are always wreathed in black, but one has green eyes and the other obsidian.

            In the hills, you can still see them, as they are now, and always shall be, age after age.  And if you could hear either of them speak, likely, you would hear, "Te amo, Severus."

_"If I'd have known the way that this would end…_

_If I'd have read the last page first._

_If I'd have had the strength to walk away… _

_If I'd have known how this would hurt._

_I would have loved you anyway… I'd do it all the same_

_Not a second I would change_

_Not a touch that I would trade._

_Had I known my heart would break, _

_I'd have loved you anyway…_

_It's bittersweet to look back now_

_And memories withered on the vine_

_Just to hold you close to me, for a moment in time._

_I would have loved you anyway… I'd do it all the same,_

_Not a second I would change,_

_Not a touch that I would trade,_

_Had I known my heart would break,_

_I'd have loved you anyway._

_And even if I'd seen it coming,_

_You'd' still have seen me running,_

_Straight into your arms._

_Just to hold you close to me, for a moment in time._

_I would have loved you anyway… I'd do it all the same,_

_Not a second I would change,_

_Not a touch that I would trade,_

_Had I known my heart would break,_

_I'd have loved you anyway_

_I would have loved you anyway."_

****************************

Well, that's all folks.  I knew that this one was waiting to be finished, and now it has… onward to my other fics, I suppose, if I can keep the rabid plot bunnies away from me for a bit.

Thanks first of all to all of my reviewers:

The Shadow Bandit, lynntownsend **(Thanks for reviewing from start to finish *glomps you for good measure*), selua, Caster, sev1970, Lilie, Sugar-Coated2, Logan ****(Working on it… working on it… I swear!)**

Okay, so quick update then.

This is done.

So is the Silver Serpent.

Working on Fire and Ice, and the Serpent's Redemption (sequel to SS)  Unfortunately, have hit a roadblock on both… called Senior year at Uni.  Yeah, stress and angst, and fighting with parents.  Life sucks.

Anyways, I have next weekend free.  Will work on SR & F&I then.  Promise.

And hugs to all.

Especially Piri.

S

RHF

10-12-03


End file.
